Love At First Drink
by DarkInuyashaangel101
Summary: Inuyasha has been dumped by Kikyo. He goes to a bar to think it over. He didn't think he'd meet a woman...InuXKag. Rated M for future content. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Even though I would kiss Naraku and stop hating Kikyo to own him. Seriously, do not sue.

**Love At First Drink: Chapter 1**

Inuyasha's POV

Chicago, 12:30 AM. Present Day.

Inuyasha Taisho sat alone in a bar on an uncomfortable bar stool, staring blankly ahead with an expression that was mixed with hurt, jealousy, and anger, clutching a beer. Those feelings seemed to hover around him, making a cloud of his own misery encase him in his own world. The people dancing happily in the bar to the fast beating, sultry music behind him paid no attention to him. The lights gave no mercy on him, flashing with brilliant color around the classy bar. Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his temples warily as the fierce anger started to come back. He sighed again and remembered with hate the reason he was there in the noisy bar the first place.

Taking a slow swig of his bitter tasting beer, the 26 year old thought, 'That ungrateful woman deserves to go to hell after what she did.'

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, trying to shut out the scenes that played out about an hour ago.

FLASHBACK

The hanyou had just come back from a long day at the hospital, so he was exhausted and put out from a hard day's work. But, his spirits lifted once he realized that his love was there for him. Inuyasha stepped inside his house, expecting a worried fiancé there waiting for him. Still wearing his white coat and green scrubs underneath it, he walked across the smooth, polished tile floor towards the bedroom when he abruptly stopped, hearing strange noises. He sniffed and his eyes widened drastically. He strode swiftly to the bedroom and threw open the door. That's when he caught _her_ in_ his _house in _their_ bed with another guy. After his shock had subsided, he went crazy with fury. The enraged doctor had chased the shocked, scrambling guy around the apartment, seeing red. It didn't take long to catch up with him and, when he did, Inuyasha started punching the guy in the jaw and anywhere in reach. Inuyasha had literally thrown the naked bleeding man out of the apartment yelling threats. Once he slammed the door, he didn't turn around for a while. He tried to compose his anger and calm down his heaving shoulders. He finally got the courage to turn around, and once he did, his face no longer was angry, but betrayed. He saw the scantily sheet-clad Kikyo standing in the middle of the living room, her eyes wide in disbelief at what had just occurred. She begged and pleaded with him and said she was sorry. But he just stood there looking as if he were in a nightmare, not sure what to do. His supposed fiancée tried to explain, but then quickly gave up at his betrayed and angry face and dumped _**him**_ on the spot. His betrayed expression turned emotionless and masked when he heard Kikyo say that she didn't really love him and that she had been cheating on him since the relationship began. She said she only stayed for the money, (his older brother Sesshomaru owned one of the the richest companies in all the U.S. and Japan.) Then she set the diamond ring he gave her just days ago on the table. Kikyo walked out, still clad in his black sheets with her head held high, going to find her lover, leaving Inuyasha standing speechless and heartbroken.

END FLASHBACK

The doctor growled and slammed his drink down on the bar, shaking the images away. He never should have even met Kikyo. It was the stupid nurse's fault, making him go into the wrong hospital room. He mentally reminded himself to fire her. He sighed and was just about to get up when he noticed an attractive young woman sitting next to him, staring at him intently. He glanced at her, annoyed, and took another drink of his cracked beer, deciding to use her as a momentary distraction from his pain.

"What the hell are you looking at?" the long, silver-haired, amber-eyed, half demon shot at the girl.

"You," she said bluntly.

"Feh," he snorted. "Could you quit?! I've had a bad day and I don't want some girl staring at me all night!"

The pretty girl looked quite startled for a split second and then she scowled.

"I'm so sorry," the woman replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I didn't know you were having a pity party." She rolled her eyes. "Next time, I'll make sure to bring tissues," the girl, he guessed was in her early twenties, shot back as she got up gracefully and sauntered off to a booth close by, martini in hand.

Very irritated, Inuyasha thought, 'Ugh! The nerve of that wench!'

He gritted his teeth and put down a five on the counter. He leapt up off the bar stool and marched over to the young woman who was sipping her martini, smirking.

"Where the hell do you get the nerve to talk to someone you've never met, wench!?" Inuyasha bit out scathingly at the girl who was now smiling cattily.

"From my dad," she told him brusquely.

They both stared at each other for the longest time. It probably was only a few seconds, but it felt like an hour. Suddenly, they both started laughing simultaneously.

"Are you always this hostile and loaded?" Inuyasha asked smiling back, his anger drained.

She laughed, "Yeah, especially around guys. And I thought you might have needed to take your mind off whatever was making you think so heavily on..."

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment, summing her up, before asking kindly, "Can I buy you a drink? I promise I won't yell at you again. I've just had a really rough day, is all..."

The mysterious woman nodded and smiled warmly. "Sure. Sit down. I could use another martini."

Inuyasha sat down on the other side of the booth, grateful that he actually changed out of his hospital gear so he didn't look like an idiot and ordered her another drink. Soon, after some small talk, he said, "Hey, I don't even know your name. Can I have it?"

"If you mean steal it, then no," she laughed when he smirked. "But you can learn it..." she took a sip of her drink and waited for him to ask.

"All right, Ms. Smart Aleck, what's your name? Wait...it is Ms., right?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Ms. Kagome Higurashi," she stated without hesitation. "And yours would be...?"

"Inuyasha Taisho. Nice to meet you."

Kagome smiled and said coyly, "Yeah, it is nice."

Inuyasha took a minute to marvel appreciatively at how Kagome's brown eyes shined brightly from the lights of the bar. How her long, ebony hair cascaded down her smooth, white shoulders.

'Gods, she's beautiful. And has a sense of humor that I-...that I've been searching for. Blunt, sexy, and can put up with my bad attitude. Not at all like Kikyo. I can't believe I didn't see through her act...' Inuyasha thought. But, in the end, he decided to forget about his cheating ex-fiancée and focus on what could be the best thing that has ever happened to him.

Two hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome were still sitting at the same booth, talking and laughing like they were old friends. There was silence for a little while before Inuyasha looked at his watch and grimaced.

Then he stated unwillingly, "I have to go, but I want to see you again, Kagome. Can I?"

With a start, Inuyasha realized he liked feeling the sound of her name in his mouth. A little unnerved, he tried to keep the feeling to himself and not look like an idiot again in front of Kagome. Twenty five year old Kagome didn't hesitate. She beamed sweetly and handed him a napkin with her scribbled phone number on it.

"I want to see you again, too, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinned and was startled again once he felt an unfamiliar feeling crawl up his spine. It felt like he was being cradled in everlasting warmth. But, he liked the feeling, nevertheless. He slowly, hesitantly, got up from the booth.

"I'll call you. Good bye beautiful, smart, and funny Kagome Higurashi," Inuyasha said sincerely.

He started to walk slowly away when he felt a tug on his heart. He turned his head to glance at the woman and his heart skipped a beat once he saw her eyes trailing cutely after him. He turned his head around quickly and kept on walking.

'What is this feeling? I've never felt it before. It's like my heart will die if I leave her...and it's like I'm already anxious to see her again. I know we had a strong connection back there, but could this feeling be true...after all of what just happened with Kikyo? Could this really be...' Inuyasha stepped out of the bar and stepped into the chilly early morning air. His brows furrowed and he looked questioningly up at the sparkling stars. 'Love?'

Kagome's POV

'Oh, he's so hott! Incredibly cocky, but sweet. Sarcastic, but totally hilarious. And-...Oh-….Oh, no…listen to me!….I-I'm falling in love with a guy I met two hours ago! Oh, gods. I don't know if I can do this! I mean….I just broke up with Koga! Who I went out with for 2 _years_!' Kagome bit her lip and then sighed. 'Well, I guess I'll just let fate decide. Hopefully he can heal my broken heart...'

Just then, she heard squealing beside her.

"I knew you were giving him your phone number! Wow, you know how to pick 'em. He's one hott babe," Sango, Kagome's best friend since the 3rd grade said, sitting down on the other side of the booth where Inuyasha had just been. Her brown eyes sparkled with obvious joy for her friend. Her long brown hair tied in a ponytail, of course, swished when she bounced a little when she slid in. "Sorry I'm late, Kags."

Kagome laughed."It's alright. But, yeah, he is cute. And he's a doctor. I just met him a few hours ago. We've been talking ever since! I've learned so much about him, I feel like I've known him my whole life. And I feel like, when we met, we just had this...kind of connection. Sango, I think I'm falling for him."

Sango nodded and smiled. "How could you not with someone like that?"

Kagome looked uncertain. "But, Sango, do you think it's too soon? I mean, with Koga and all?"

"Love can not be defined by time. If you get that feeling in your heart the next time you see him, the one that makes you feel like you're flying and falling at the same time, it's love. I could see the way you two looked at each other and how bittersweet that goodbye was."

'But I already have that feeling in my heart...'Kagome thought.

Kagome blushed, but smiled and then nodded, trusting her friend."That reminds me. How are you and Miroku?"

Sango blushed brightly and stuttered, "M-Miroku? Uh, we're just fine."

Kagome raised her eyebrow in amusement."I know your not telling me everything, Sango. Come on, let it out."

Sango smiled nervously and said, "Well, when I came home last night, Miroku was cooking dinner and there was music and flowers and everything. It was so wonderful, Kagome. We made love for the first time last night!"

Kagome squealed, soon joined by Sango."Wow, Sango, that's awesome."

"I know. He said he loved me and I just couldn't resist anymore. I told him I loved him, too." Sango admitted, supporting a watery smile. "Oh, Kagome, I'm so happy!"

"And I'm so glad for you, Sango. It's so romantic!" The girls smiled at each other and Kagome clasped Sango's hand, letting her know with her eyes how happy she was for her sister-like best friend.

"Finally, after two months of you guys fighting, pretending you have no feelings for one another and then making goo-goo eyes at each other when your back was turned! Well, at least that's what I've heard from Rin. I'm still mad at you for not introducing me to him, by the way." Kagome said truthfully, but still smiling. Sango blushed, and looked down, biting her lip. Kagome laughed and shook her head, deciding to change the subject. She waited until Sango looked up again before turning a mischievous smile.

"Well, how was it, Sango?"

Sango blushed brighter and spluttered. Kagome laughed lightly again, knowing Sango didn't like to talk about stuff like that in public, so Kagome took that as the hint to change the subject again until they could talk privately some other time. So, once Kagome coaxed Sango out of her blushing state, they started talking about work and life in general, sipping at their drinks in between. They only had about two drinks each so they would be sober enough to drive. It was probably another good 45 minutes of the promised 'Girl's Night' they were having when Kagome yawned with sleepiness.

"Oh, gods, I'm tired. I know we had to keep postponing the time to meet at the bar, but I think 12:30 was a bit much. Well, you know how it is at the school. Busy, busy, busy. Teachers don't rest."

"I hear you. I have a conference tomorrow morning. Wish me luck!"

Kagome and Sango laughed and then they both stood up. They paid for their drinks before walking out of the bar, going to their separate cars."See you tomorrow, Kags!"

"Bye, San." The single, 2nd grade teacher got into her blue buggie, turned on the engine, and her thoughts immediately turned back to Inuyasha. She smiled and looked at the stars throught her windsheild. 'Oh, please, Kami, let love find it's way!'

AN: Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, no matter how much I want to. **

**Love At First Drink: Chapter 2**

Inuyasha was nervous. Really nervous. It has been two days since he met the stunning person he was sure he was going to spend the rest of his life with, yet he had yet to call Kagome. The hospital had been so busy with all the unscheduled patients and he had to take extra shifts so he just didn't have the time. But he had been thinking about her all day and her face had been haunting his dreams. The doctor was overwhelmed at how much he seemed to like her. Inuyasha didn't believe in immediate attraction, but now he definitely does.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat up straighter in the chair at his Miami-style beach house. The mansion like 3-story house was one of it's kind, meaning he had designed it himself, in the city of Chicago.

Gathering courage, he slowly picked up the phone on the side table. He listened to the dial tone for a few seconds and then called the number on the napkin she had given him.

'Jeez, I can't believe how long it's been since I've called any woman besides Kikyo. I've forgotten what 'butterfly stomach' feels like. Now that I have it, I don't know how I could have forgotten the feeling,' Inuyasha thought.

Finally, after the fourth ring, she picked up.

"Hello?" Kagome's voice asked.

"Kagome? Hi, it's Inuyasha."

He winced, assuming she's fuming because he received no reply from the other end, but also not hearing the dial tone. So, hoping he wouldn't screw it up anymore, he continued.

"Listen, before you hang up on me, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I didn't have the time. You know how busy a doctor's life can be." Inuyasha bit his lip, hoping she wouldn't hang up.

"He-hello? Sorry, didn't catch any of that. (he could hear an embarrassed laugh) Line went staticy."

Inuyasha growled, his face turning red from embarrassment. He was mad that he had, for once, shown the nice side of his usually over-confident ego maniac image and no one heard it. Well, that's not gonna happen again, he thought.

"Hey, Kagome. It's that annoying jerk you met at the bar yesterday."

He could hear a laugh from the other end. He sighed in relief and his anger melted from hearing that angelic sound.

"Hey, Inuyasha. I've been wondering when you'd get the nerve to finally call me."

The doctor scowled."Hey, who said anything about being nervous?" he said, putting his hand on his shaking knee, trying to convince himself of his own statement. "I just have been busy at work"

"Yeah, me too."

"Cool..." was his famous reply. He frowned, reminding himself he was acting like a teenager, and got to the point.

"Listen, Kagome, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" he said in the best way that he could, concidering his voice was cracking from nervousness.

"Sure! I'd love to."

Inuyasha could have kissed the phone.

"Great! How about at seven? I could pick you up in front of that bar we met at."

"I'll be there."

Inuyasha smiled. "Bye, Kagome.

"Bye, Inuyasha."

A/N: I hate this chapter, but I hope you like it. Better chapter coming up...IF you review! (hint, hint. nudge, nudge. wink, wink)DarkInuyashaangel101


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Love At First Drink: Chapter 3**

Kagome Higurashi set down the phone on it's cradle with shaking fingers. She took a deep calming breath and tried to tear her eyes away from the phone. She turned and walked zombie-like to the living room and sat down in a daze on the plush purple suede couch. She blinked a few times before breaking into a huge grin.

'Oh...my...gosh! Inuyasha just asked me out on a date! Oh, be still, my heart!'

The young teacher giggled and grabbed the nearest pillow, sinking into the couch, that grin still painted on her face.

'I was so nervous! Thank Kami-sama that he couldn't tell. It took every single one of my YOGA classes to not fumble with my words and be obvious about my uneasiness. Especially since I had been waiting for him to call since the second I got home the night I met the man that unknowingly makes my heart skip just by thinking about him! Ugh, I'm so pathetic! Well, a pathetic woman that's helplessly in love.'

Kagome sighed and perched her feet on the convenient coffee table.

'But, I can't help it. There was a kind of...connection when I met Inuyasha. I just only wish all of this mess could be settled with Koga in my heart so that I could have space for Inuyasha. But, I won't be able to handle it if the doctor breaks my heart, too. Yet, somehow, I can't help the feeling that he won't. Like some part of my heart already knows. Like...I knew him in a past life...'

Kagome thought about that for a minute before shrugging and closing her eyes. She sighed again before sinking into the couch, relaxing her emotions. She listened to the clock on the wall tick before she sat up so abruptly, her foot slammed into the low table. She didn't even notice because a sudden thought hit her like a bullet.

'Oh, no! What am I going to wear?!'

She stood up quickly, and raced to her bedroom closet, searching through it like a madwoman.

'Red tank-top?' She stared at it for second before shaking her head. 'No, it makes me look fat!'

The paranoid slim woman threw the article of clothing over he shoulder.

'A dress!' Kagome looked at the black silky thing intently before groaning. 'No, too fancy!'

The teacher discarded it, too.

'A sweater!' She frantically pulled a white sweater off the hanger, a smile beginning to form when she spotted a coffee stain on it.

She crossed her arms and huffed, staring at all of her dissatisfying clothes.

'Damn, I'm screwed. Except-wait! Sango!'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Love At First Drink: Chapter 4**

"Have a nice day, girls," the elderly saleswoman said kindly behind the counter of the store.

"Thanks!" Kagome and Sango replied at the same time, picking up their bags.

They both headed out of the store, clothes for Kagome's upcoming date in hand. The two women got to the food court and sat down at the nearest table, sighing loudly with exhaustion. Sango groaned slightly and set her heavy bag down, clutching at her swollen ankle.

"Ugh, my feet are killing me! Who knew high heels could be so _brutal_?" Sango asked, concentrating on the distended ankle.

"Well, we _were _walking around the mall for two hours," Kagome replied.

Sango just grunted in response, giving up on her ankle. Kagome's face scrunched up apologetically.

"Listen, Sango. I'm really sorry about having to drag you out here so abruptly. I just didn't have anything to wear and, well, you _are_ the expert on clothes," Kagome apologized.

Sango smiled and laid a hand on top of her friend's hand.

"That's okay, Kagome. I mean, what are friends for? It was fun and now you have something nice to wear. Inuyasha better like it because I did not spend my time at the mall with swollen ankles for nothing!"

Kagome laughed. "Well, I'm sure _someone _be able to take your pain away when you get home," Kagome said coyly.

Sango's eyes widened and she started blushing, pulling her hand away, setting them nervously in her lap.

Kagome interrupted with another laugh. "How is Miroku, Sango?"

"He's, umm, doing well, thanks...," Sango replied.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, silently asking Sango a question with her body language. Sango looked flustered and then sighed, giving in.

"Oh, alright. Well, I've been wanting to tell you this since yesterday, but I've been busy, and all you could talk about was Inuyasha," Sango said, embarrassed.

Kagome blushed, but before she could say anything, Sango interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, Kagome. I remember when I first met Miroku and all **I **could do was talk about him."

Kagome smiled, "I remember that. It was funny, and a little annoying."

The two women laughed quietly. It got silent and all they could hear was the incredible noise of the packed local mall. Then, when she was coming back from getting them both strawberry smoothies, Kagome asked, "What was it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked, sipping her drink.

Sango blushed faintly and set down her smoothie in front of her before replying.

"Well, last night, Miroku took me out for dinner. It was casual, you know? Just some cheap, but really good seafood. So, I definitely wasn't expecting a small black box placed in front of me at the end of the meal."

Kagome gasped and her face froze in shock, "W-wait, so...you're engaged?" she choked on her words.

"I didn't say that. Let me finish." Sango said, silently laughing at her best friend's expression. "Well, you can imagine what happened. He got on his knee in front of me, taking my hand. And all I could think about was...killing him!"

Kagome didn't think she would ever be more confused than she was now. "What?"

"I mean, married! I thought it was _way _too early. I mean, I didn't want to take _two_ giant leaps in our relationship so soon."

Kagome then nodded, agreeing. But then, Sango bit her lip and looked down at her lap, blushing.

"But, I was wrong. Miroku wasn't asking me to marry him, Kagome. You see, when I was just about to give him the beating of his life, he asked me if he wanted to move in with him and wanted to adopt a kitten. He opened the box and there was a cat tag with the name 'Kirara' on it."

Kagome grinned before bursting out into loud laughter. Sango smiled too, her blush fading a little bit.

"Well, of course, I said yes and then the whole restaurant clapped. It was really embarrassing, but, how I love Miroku even more and, you know,...I sort of now kind of hope he would be the spontaneous letch that he is and ask me to marry him."

Kagome smiled fondly and got up and hugged Sango. "I'm so happy for you, Sango. I'm sure he will ask you because I know he feels the same way about you."

Sango half sobbed, half laughed, and hugged her tighter. "Thanks, Kagome."

They pulled away and were about to gather their things and leave before Sango looked over her shoulder and froze. Curious to what made her best friend act that way, she started to turn her head to look, too. But, then she was stopped abruptly by Sango's hands on her shoulders. Panic was beginning to form in Kagome's eyes.

"What is it, Sango?"

Sango gulped before speaking. "Don't turn around, Kagome," she said, taking a glance behind her shoulder and grimacing.

Kagome's eyes widened and, being incredibly stubborn, she turned around, bracing herself. She could barely hear Sango's protest before her whole world started to blur and crumble. Kagome gasped as her hand flew up to her mouth, muffling her whisper of a pained, 'No!'. She took a step back her eyes watering with tears. Because, not two feet away from her, a beautiful woman was kissing Inuyasha Taisho passionately on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Love At First Drink: Chapter 5**

--CRASH--

Inuyasha Taisho looked at the shattered glass of his once vase on the floor, still angry as hell. Apparently, throwing a random object at the wall and watch it break to a million pieces does _not _calm down a pissed off hanyou in the slightest bit. Because he felt like that was his _heart_ on the kitchen floor, not his vase. He stormed over to his bedroom and started ripping and tearing at everything at sight, a fierce growl in the back of his throat. His demon side was coming out and he could barely control it. Because of what happened not long ago, he was on a mad, and yet incredibly sad rampage.

FLASHBACK

Inuyasha was at the mall, buying random things, trying to keep busy with his free day from work, when he saw Kikyo sitting on one of the mall's benches. Since, not feeling any love for her anymore, he walked right past her, trying to be oblivious. But he stopped abruptly when he heard his name called out by his ex-fiancé. He tensed, but turned around and said harshly, "Kikyo. What do _you _want?"

Kikyo was standing up in front of him now, but he couldn't help but feel his anger faltering. She looked heartbroken. "Oh, Inuyasha! He left me! (A/n: I'm gonna make up some random name since the guy she was seeing wouldn't be Naraku since, well, he wouldn't have been so scared when Inuyasha caught them) Takashi left me! Inuyasha, I want you back! I need you! I've always loved you!" Kikyo clutched desperately at Inuyasha, tears pouring from her eyes. "Take me back!"

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, taking Kikyo's hands forcefully away from him and replied, "Kikyo, I can't do that! You broke my heart! You _**slept **_with this-...this Takashi when you were _engaged _to _me_! How could you get the fucking nerve to come up to me and tell me you still want me and want me to take you _back?_ I don't _**think**_ so, bitch!" He turned around and stalked angrily away, but then he was whirled around by Kikyo.

Now, Kikyo didn't looked sad, she looked angry. All traces of her tears, or obviously fake tears, gone. "Inuyasha, filthy half breed, you _will_take me back! You _know _you still love me and I need the money!"

Inuyasha's golden eyes flashed dangerously and he bit out, "I don't love you, Kikyo. Not anymore. I knew it the second I came home that night, when you told me you were _using_ me to get money. Oh, and the fact that you were _**naked**_ in my our bed with another guy!"

Kikyo's eyes had narrowed and then, seeing no other way to convince him, she closed her eyes and threw herself in Inuyasha's startled arms and kissed him, hard. Inuyasha had closed his eyes momentarily, his instinctive demon side reacting, wanting more, pushing into the kiss. But then, with his highly trained ears, he heard a stifled, "No", and he broke away from the kiss, his normal self returning. He turned to see Kagome Higurashi. The girl he made a connection with that night at the bar was crying and running away, another woman calling Kagome's name as she ran after her. Inuyasha's eyes widened, realizing what she had saw and what he had so foolishly done and he choked out, "Kagome!" and turned to run when an arm held him back.

'_**Kikyo**_'.

Inuyasha turned abruptly his hands clutched into fists, and snarled, "Kikyo, you _bitch_!You ruin _everything_**! **Don't _ever_ come near me again or, I swear, I will make sure you wished you've never been _born_! Got it, whore?!"

Kikyo was so startled, she tripped in trying to step back and fell, her eyes horrified.

Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer and ran with his demonic speed in the direction Kagome went in.

"Kagome!"

He went through the mall doors, tracking her scent, but then stopped, his eyes enlarging. For Kagome was looking out the window at him in her car, the most broken hearted look on her face as her friend at the wheel was speeding away.

END FLASHBACK

Inuyasha sighed in anguish, clutched at his chest, and looked at the damage he had done to his room. Turning away, promising himself he'd clean it up later, he sank into the only unbroken chair left.

'Oh, Kagome, what did you see?'

He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, looking as heartbroken as Kagome did earlier.

'Did you hear what I'd said before? Obviously not, since you ran away. I know how you must feel. Rejected. Deceived. But, it's not what you think, Kagome. I don't love her. Oh, Kami, help me fix this!'

And then, for the first time in three years since his mother died, he cried.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, nor Phantom of the Opera.

**Love At First Drink: Chapter 6**

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget these wide eyed fears_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you_

_Let me be your freedom_

_Let daylight dry your tears_

_I'm here, with you, beside you_

_To guard you and to guide you_

_Say you'll love me every waking moment_

_Turn my head with talk of summertime_

_Say you'll need me with you now and always_

_Promise me that all you say is true_

_That's all I ask of you_

_Let me be your shelter_

_Let me be your light_

_Your safe, no one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you_

_All I want is freedom_

_A world with no more night_

_And you, always beside me_

_To hold me and to hide me_

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Let me lead you from your solid youth_

_Say you'll want me with you here beside you_

_Anywhere you go let me go, too_

_That's all I ask of you_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you_

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning_

_Say you love me_

_You know I do_

_Love me...that's all I ask of you_

Kagome hugged the fluffy pillow closer to her and grabbed another tissue from the almost empty box as Raul and Christine kissed passionately in 'The Phantom of the Opera'.

Almost ten hours had passed since the incident at the mall and the miserable woman had curled up in the comfort of everlasting love and beautiful music. She sank further into the comfy sofa as she let the beautiful notes float around her. Yet, try as she might, unwilling flashes of that woman and Inuyasha kissing kept returning to her thoughts.

'Ugh, I've had enough! I got up from bed to get _away_ from the nightmares with Inuyasha, not to reflect on them! Though, the movie did help...'

Kagome sighed and paused the movie, trying to get a hold of herself. Wiping the tears away with the tissue, the female teacher pushed herself away from the coziness of the couch. She disposed of the tissue by throwing into the huge heap of white already on the floor. Sighing again at her obvious misery, she went to fetch a glass of milk. All that chocolate ice cream she ate was getting to her. She opened the fridge, getting out the gallon.

'Oh, Kami, will I ever find the one who is right for me?'

She was just about to take a sip of the glass when the phone rang. Her brows furrowed as she set the untouched milk down. She glanced at the clock. The neon numbers flashed 12:46 A.M on the coffee machine.

'Who the heck would be calling at this hour?' Kagome thought.

Shuffling to the phone in her pink bunny slippers, ignoring the startled meow of her cat Buyo on the floor, she stared at the number. 'Private Line' it read.

Bracing herself, not knowing what to expect, she slowly picked up the phone...

A/N: Cliffhanger...again... Sorry, guys, I'm on a roll. So….-evil grin-… who do you think's on the phone?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/n: Sorry, guys, I know my chapters are short, but please bear with me.

**Love At First Drink: Chapter 7**

"Hello?" Kagome's scratchy voice asked, echoing around her apartment.

"Kagome, dear! Sango called me. Oh, honey, are you all right?"

"Mama!" Kagome's relieved and breathy voice replied. "I'm so glad you called!"

Kagome's mother's voice laughed softly in the phone all the way in Florida.

"I'm so glad you picked up, honey. You weren't answering Sango's calls and she was worried. I'm sorry I'm calling so late. But, when I heard from Sango just now, I just had to call to see how my baby is fairing...(there was a pause)...You still haven't told me if you're okay, Kagome."

Kagome absently twirled the phone's cord around her fingers and leaned against the kitchen counter. "I'm okay, momma. Really. I'm fine," Kagome said even though she was staring at her red-nosed, puffy-eyed reflection in the mirror across the room. Of course she wasn't fine, but she couldn't let her mother know that. She'd be down here on plane in a second and she couldn't deal with that just now. Don't get her wrong, she loved her mother, but the ticket is just too much money for her mom. "Good ice cream and a movie solved everything."

There was silence on the other line for a long time and Kagome was afraid her mother was angry at her. But then Mrs. Higurashi's soft, concerned voice spoke through the speaker.

"Honey, we got through what Koga put you through, we can get through this. C'mon, baby, please tell me what happened. But, first, stop fiddling with the cord."

Kagome smiled softly and stopped playing with it. All these years and her mom could still always tell what her thoughts and actions were. Then, taking a deep breath, she slowly told her mom the painful events that had occurred. She left nothing out, going from start to finish. By the time she finished, though, the never-ending river of tears flooded down her face. Swiping them away, with her hand, she waited for her mom to reply.

"Oh, I see," was her mom's quiet reply. "I know you're hurt, dear, but, listen, ...it could have been a misunderstanding. You-...you should talk to him, honey. It couldn't hurt."

Kagome bit her lip and said softly, "I hope you're right, Mama. Because I really thought this was the guy for me." Kagome sighs and gives in, "I'll give him a chance, but just _one_ chance to explain himself.

Kagome's mom smiled into the phone 1500 miles away. "You're doing the right thing."

A/n: To be continued...IF YOU REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Love At First Drink: Chapter 8**

--RING--

"Okay, kids, that's the bell! Grab your stuff and head for the buses! You don't want to be late! Have a good weekend!" Kagome Higurashi shouted, trying to get her voice heard above the noise in the classroom of all the kids trying to leave at once.

"Bye, Miss Kagome!" a chorus of farewells replied before exciting, leaving the classroom empty except for Kagome.

The young teacher let her plastered smile fade and took a deep breath. She started to pick up all the mess on the floor and put all the supplies away that the second graders left out with a heavy heart. The Friday had finally ended at Windscar Elementary and Kagome was exhausted from all the chaos that went on inside the walls of a second grade classroom. All day it had been, "Miss Kagome, I need help!""Miss Kagome, he spilled water on me!""Miss Kagome, the desk broke!", and, personally, she'd had enough of it. Especially with Inuyasha on her mind. Throughout the day, she kept flying off to Neverland, thinking about the great guy she met at the bar and then rapidly switching to the image of the gorgeous girl kissing that same great guy in the mall. It hadn't done a thing for her nerves. So, now, fighting a headache, Kagome grudged over to her desk and started grading the kids' homework assignments from the previous day and worked on her lesson plans, yet the whole time, her mind was elsewhere.

After an hour of working, she finally got up, smoothed down her skirt, and packed up for the weekend. Slinging her purse and her workbag over her shoulder, she turned off the lights and strolled out of the colorful classroom, not looking back. But, before she decided to leave the building, Kagome decided to say goodbye to Sango. Turning around, she walked a little bit down the hall until she reached the classroom. Putting on her 'I'm great and not heartbroken' mask, she glanced quickly at the purple plaque on top of the door reading, 'Ms. Hiraikotsu' before walking through the open door.

"Hey San-...Oh!" Kagome blushed brightly as she saw the surprised Sango and her boyfriend break apart from their passionate kiss. The couple turned their heads to see the embarrassed tomato of Kagome standing there stupidly, frozen.

"I- I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-umm-interrupt your, uh…," Kagome stuttered.

"Kagome! We were just, umm...," Sango blushed, too, and pulled away from Miroku's embrace and turned toward her fellow co-worker and best friend. "Well, uh, Kagome, this is Miroku."

Kagome, blush fading, bowed her head slightly to Miroku in greeting. Grinning, not embarrassed at all, Miroku strolled up to Kagome, leaned forward, took her hand, and kissed it.

"Wonderful to meet you, Miss Kagome. I've heard a lot about you," the handsome guitarist said. Raising an eyebrow, Kagome looked over to Sango. Seeing Sango roll her eyes but smile, Kagome smiled in return and then turned her attention back to Miroku.

He was dropping her hand gently and standing back up as she said, "Pleasure. I've heard much about you, too."

"So, Kagome, did you need something?" Sango asked, coming to stand next to Miroku, facing Kagome, her blush gone as well. Kagome's lips quirked into a smile before she said, "Not really. I just wanted to say 'bye before leaving."

"Oh, I need to be leaving, too. Miroku and I were planning on going out to dinner. You wanna come with us?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I don't wanna be the third wheel," Kagome replied honestly.

"Oh, no, Ms. Kagome, don't worry about it. We'd love to have you along, and besides, it'll get your mind off I-," Miroku gulped as Sango gave him a glare and he corrected himself quickly. He fake coughed and said, "-get your mind off work."

Kagome looked at the couple imploringly, "Are you sure?"

Sango smiled, "Yeah, it'll be a great time to relax and talk about anything besides schoolwork..."

Kagome laughed and said, "Alright, I guess I'll come with, but I'm paying then."

Sango groaned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say. It's your money."

Then Miroku smiled and cut in, "Okay, then, let's go eat!"

Sango and Kagome said at the same time, "Right behind you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Love At First Drink: Chapter 9**

"Oh, come on, Sesshoumaru, I'm not moping! Why did you have to take me to this idiotic place?" Inuyasha Taisho said gruffly, even though he was slouched in his seat, picking at his food, his actions contradicting his words.

Sesshoumaru Taisho, CEO of Taisho Incorporation, snorted and sat up straighter in his chair.

His elegant baritone replied, "Yes, you are. I needed to get your brooding, dismal self out of that filthy house. Pathetic, Inuyasha. And just because of a damn woman."

Inuyasha glared at his brother for offending Kagome before sighing, not having the energy to fight back. He went back to aimlessly pick at his plate in obvious misery. Sesshoumaru was right. He _had_ been moping around his beach house ever since that terrible incident happened at the mall. Inuyasha had been greatly looking forward to the date with Kagome, the captivating and beautiful woman he had met at the bar some few days ago. But, fate turned against the hope of a beautiful relationship between the couple when Inuyasha's ex-fiancé decided she wanted him back.

Inuyasha snorted mentally at that. 'Yeah, right. Kikyo didn't want me in the first place. Just my money and my name.'

Well, regardless, Kagome found them in an...awkward situation and took it the wrong way. And now, Inuyasha was sitting at some semi-fancy restaurant with his brother.

Sesshoumaru, his older brother, had come over early that evening to see why he wasn't answering his phone or going to work. And then he found the depressed Inuyasha watching 'The Notebook', his clothes in disarray and his house trashed with broken objects and empty food cartons. After a long lecture from his dignified, sophisticated older demon brother, Sesshoumaru literally dragged him out to, in his own way, make his younger brother feel better.

Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha never want to admit the fact that they were close and very protective of each other. They both cover it up by exchanging insults and sarcasm, but they both know it's just a cover up for their concern. Though that fact has never been discussed aloud, its always been a mutual and silent agreement between the two brothers.

Coming back to reality, Inuyasha sighed once more and sat up straight in his chair and a few huge gulps of wine, contemplating if the stuff could get him drunk enough to distract him of his pain. Sesshoumaru sighed at Inuyasha's antics.

"You know, little brother. You could just apologize."

"Yeah, right, fluffy. She won't even give me a chance. I mean, I wouldn't blame her. If I was her and found me in that situation with another woman, I'd probably hate me too."

Sesshoumaru scowled at the term Inuyasha, over the years, had come to call him. But, he kept his temper and kept his voice only loud enough for them to hear.

"Inuyasha, seriously, you are too pathetic. Unless you suddenly, out of thin air, came upon the power of mind reading, you have absolutely no idea what she will do you if you apologize!"

Inuyasha sighed again and didn't say anything.

"Besides, if you lose her, it's not like it would be like losing your best friend. I mean, you knew the wench, for what, little brother? Two hours? Hardly a lifetime bond."

Inuyasha looks up from his plate suddenly to glare at Sesshoumaru and blurted out, "How would you know what love is?!"

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows curiously after he took another careful sip of his wine, digesting Inuyasha's outburst. Inuyasha's eyes widened in humiliation, his cheeks burning.

"Love?" Sesshoumaru asked. "Who said anything about love here, Inuyasha?"

"Well- I-...oh, you wouldn't understand!"

"I highly doubt that..." Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair and trained his amber eyes carefully on Inuyasha, willing to listen. "Try me."

Inuyasha looked away from his penetrating stare and sighed grudgingly. He grabbed his fork and started to mindlessly fiddle with it.

"I'm not really sure how to explain it..."

Sesshoumaru waited patiently until Inuyasha sighed again and stopped fiddling, staring dejectedly at his plate.

"I'm not sure what it was. I met her at this bar after Kikyo dumped me. And it was like, after we got to know each other, we kind of...clicked..."

Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows again, curious. "And you didn't with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha frowned. "No. Not at all. She caught me off guard when we first met."

Inuyasha's eyebrows furrowed with concentration, looking back at the memory of first meeting Kikyo. "It took a long time before we stopped fighting and came to a truce. Our personalities couldn't have been more different. Well, she was the one to first make a move. Now that I think about it, she only asked me out after the conversation about my job, and yours. Anyway, Kikyo was intolerable for a whole month. But, after she kissed me, I guess I got distracted. I mean, it didn't even matter what she was truly like then because I guess I was too distracted with the thought that someone truly accepted me."

Inuyasha frowned with understanding, looking up at his brother "Or, at least, that's what I think happened."

Sesshoumaru grunted in understanding. "She was using you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha grunted back.

Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. "And to think you were going to marry her."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I think I just wanted someone to love and someone to love me in return."

Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha carefully and smirked. "Such wise words for an ignorant puppy."

Inuyasha scowled. "Shut up, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru smiled faintly and then his face became wiped of emotion, like always. He took another drink of his wine and was startled slightly to hear Inuyasha's unexpected outburst.

"God, I was just so stupid!" Inuyasha admitted and then scowled. Sesshoumaru put his drink down again, realizing Inuyasha still needed to vent. Sesshoumaru looked at the frustrated Inuyasha and said his words slowly.

"No, just ignorant. That being your first serious relationship, you didn't know what to expect. But, that's in the past now, little brother. You need to move on. It seems clear to me what you should do. I think you should make up with this woman as soon as possible."

His scowl gone, Inuyasha sat silently for a moment, thinking quietly while he looked away. A few minutes pass and he finally sighs and his shoulders drop slightly. He looks up at his brother and nods. "Yeah, okay, fluffy. I'll try."

Sesshoumaru sat up and growled, reaching again for his wine glass. "I wish you'd stop calling me that. It's very annoying."

Inuyasha smirked weakly, breaking slowly out of his depressed mood. He, too, reached for his half empty glass. "Just as soon as you stop calling me 'little brother'."

Sesshoumaru grunted in reply and didn't say anything. The brothers shared a look and then they both looked away, clearing their throats, embarrassed. Sesshoumaru was first to say something, looking at his plate.

"Do you think the food got cold?"

"Nah, lets eat. I'm starving!" Inuyasha replied, grabbing his fork, an eager smile on his face.

"Ugh, _now_ you decide you're hungry?" Sesshoumaru shook his head and started to eat, the food still slightly warm.

"Heh, heh. Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha smirked and dug in.

Inuyasha smiled slowly to himself and looked over to his brother, who was concentrating on his food.

'Thank you, Sesshoumaru...'

They were both finishing up their food ten minutes later when Inuyasha suddenly paused, the fork in midair, his smile from their previous banter fading. Putting his fork down, Inuyasha furrowed his brows and took a sniff, a familiar scent reaching his nose.

Sesshoumaru noticed his odd behavior, his smirk fading, and asked with a hint of concern, "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked slowly and didn't reply, slowly looking up from his plate.

'Is...is that who I think it is?' he thought. 'N-no, it couldn't be...!'

He gripped the table and looked over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, locating the scent. His eyes widened as he saw who had just walked through the door of the restaurant.

"Kagome!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

**Love At First Drink: Chapter 10**

"Come on, Kagome," Sango called out, following Miroku and their hostess as they were led to the booth near the window.

Kagome shook out of her stupor and smiled lightly, cursing herself for daydreaming again.

"Coming!"

But, she couldn't help it. Ever since they got in the car, she felt drawn back, something uneasily clenching in her gut. She had a feeling something was going to happen at the restaurant. Hopefully nothing serious; she didn't think she could handle another drama. At least until she got out of the crappy mood swings of her last dramatic encounter.

'Oh, you're just being stupid. You're just having a harmless meal with your friends. Nothing to worry about,' Kagome told herself, sitting comfortably on the opposite side of the couple on the booth seat next to the window looking out at the busy city.

"Don't worry about the prices, guys. Order anything you want. It's all on me," Kagome said firmly, but lightly, picking up a menu and flipping it open.

Sango just sighed and picked up a menu along with her boyfriend, mumbling a 'whatever'.

After a moment of silence of them looking at the choices, Kagome got the feeling she was being watched. It felt like someone was making holes in her face and it made her uncomfortable. Her gut clenched uneasily again, remembering the feeling in the car. Her brow furrowed just slightly and she shifted in her seat as she tried to ignore the sudden feeling. She looked up from the menu and turned her attention on her friend's boyfriend, deciding to distract herself from the unexpected feeling with conversation.

"So, Miroku," Kagome began, trying to keep her voice steady, "I hear from Sango that you play guitar?"

Miroku smiled and looked up from his menu also and said, "Yeah. I play guitar in a band. It's nothing big, but it's fun. Just me and a couple of friends. We're only known throughout the community. My real job is actually a mechanic."

"Oh, that's interesting. I'm glad you enjoy it," Kagome replied, sincere.

Sango smiled and glanced up briefly from her menu, glad they were getting along.

Miroku smile widened and he replied, "Yeah, I do. I hear a lot from Sango about you. Actually, quite constantly…," Miroku's smile turned into smirk as he saw Sango turn a little pink, now suddenly really interested in the menu. Kagome giggled at her friend's blush.

"Really?" she replied. They both laughed and the pink faced Sango looks up suddenly to snap at them. "Alright already. Enough making fun of me!"

Miroku stopped laughing and hurried to comfort her, "Aw, don't be that way, sweetums. We were just joking, my love."

Sango blushed more and retorted, "How many times do I have to say it?! Don't call me that in public!"

Miroku looked confused and replied innocently, "What? Sweetums?"

"Y-yes, that! Stop it," Sango spluttered, embarrassed.

Miroku's smirk returned and he shook his head. "Whatever you say, my goddess of love."

Sango sighed heavily in defeat and went back to reading the menu, though a tiny smile appeared on her lips. Kagome just giggled and went back to read the menu again, too, along with Miroku. It was silent once more and Kagome got that same feeling again, like someone was watching her. Fortunately, their waitress saved her from her distress.

"Hello, my name is Candy and I'll be you're waitress this evening. What can I get you to drink?" a pretty, young blonde woman asks them, looking at Miroku flirtatiously. Miroku grinned at the girl and moved slightly away from Sango in the booth.

"Well, lovely lady, I'm not sure about my dinner companions, but I'll just have a water. You know, to cool myself off," Miroku said coyly.

Sango's eye twitched and she shoved her elbow in his stomach and then mumbled under her breath, "Pervert."

Kagome bit her lip to keep in a laugh while Sango glared at the waitress and asked for a water, too. The waitress seemed oblivious to the anger radiating off Sango, her attention on the gorgeous guitar player. Kagome turned to the waitress and asked for a lemonade, her eyes dancing. Candy wrote that down on her notepad and smiled flirtatiously again at Miroku.

"Coming right up," she said, walking away, swaying her hips. Sango was glaring after her while mumbling curses under her breath. Miroku just smiled and turned back to Sango.

"Ah, my love. Don't be that way. I was just teasing you," Miroku told her, taking Sango's hand and rubbing it against his face. "My heart belongs to you and you alone."

Sango just growled and snatched her hand back, choosing not to say anything, though she wasn't glaring anymore and had a certain glow that she didn't have earlier.

Kagome laughed quietly and said, "Yes, I've heard so much about you, too, Miroku."

Now it was Miroku's turn to blush and he smiled sheepishly. They all went back to reading the menu, Kagome once again getting that feeling and trying to ignore it as best she can. The waitress came again with their drinks and they all ordered what they wanted, Sango trying to keep her feelings inside while the waitress once again flirted with Miroku. Though, this time, he didn't flirt back, feeling bad for upsetting Sango earlier. They were just about to dig in, Kagome feeling the worst of the feeling, when Sango looked past her shoulder and had a shocked expression on her face and then abruptly turned to a hard one.

Kagome looked at her friend quizzically and asked her, "Are you alright, Sango?"

Miroku looked at his girlfriend with worry, too. Sango seemed to shake out of it and she looked at her friend and boyfriend with a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay, I just all of a sudden got a shiver of cold. But, if you excuse me, I'm going to go wash my hands before I eat. Could you let me out, Miroku?"

Miroku smiled and replied, "Certainly."

Sango smiled again and got out of the booth after Miroku got out.

"Be right back!" Sango promised, smiling cheerily, walking away. Miroku smiled and sat back down and turned his attention back to Kagome. Kagome smiled back, the feeling somehow gone now. The both of them didn't notice that Sango wasn't headed in the direction of the restroom at all…

Sango's POV

Sango's fake smile immediately vanished as she turned her back to her best friend and boyfriend. The smile was now replaced with a fierce glare of anger and hate. She began to growl slightly as she strode angrily over to the two twin pair of heads of white across the room. She clenched her hands into fists as she arrived to stand in front of the very person who broke her best friend's heart.

"You have some nerve coming here, _Inuyasha_."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner! Major, major writers block. Um, if you haven't noticed, I recently changed the story's title. I got two yes's and one no for changing it. So, I went for it. Besides, I like this title better. Anyways, I'll stop rambling so you can read. Enjoy!

**Previously: **_Sango's fake smile immediately vanished as her back turned to her friend and boyfriend. The smile was now replaced with a fierce glare of anger and hate. She began to growl slightly as she strode angrily over to the two twin pair of heads of white across the room. She clenched her hands into fists as she arrived to stand in front of the very person who broke her best friend's heart. __**"**__You have some nerve coming here, _Inuyasha_."_

**Love At First Drink: Chapter 11**

Inuyasha winced, his ears going back into his silver hair. He turned his golden eyes up to the furious woman standing over him accusingly, looking severely guilty. He opened his mouth and before he could reply, Kagome's friend from the mall cut him off angrily.

"You _really_ have some nerve! Why did you have to pick Kagome? Huh?! She's just an innocent girl and she didn't need the harsh reality you shoved into her life! She just got over someone, you bastard! I really despise assholes like you, you know that?! You get her hopes up and then you cheat on her like the player that you are! You're despicable!"

Inuyasha winced again at the accusations, his heart being jabbed painfully by her wrath, knowing what she said was wrong but not knowing how to explain the catastrophe that happened at the mall.

"And you're despicable for jumping to conclusions," a calm, but cold voice interrupted.

Inuyasha turned his head toward Sesshomaru abruptly, his eyes widening in surprise from hearing his brother defend him. '_Sesshomaru…?'_

Inuyasha saw Sango's eyes widen slightly in surprise too, turning to Sesshomaru.

"What?"

Sesshomaru looked coldly at Sango and replied, "You heard me, girl. How do _you_ know exactly what happened? You don't. And you've got it all wrong. You should get your facts straight before accusing someone."

Sango's eyes widened a little more before her mouth closed firmly, her eyes hardening.

"I didn't think I needed someone to explain to me what I saw. Inuyasha was kissing a woman in public that was not Kagome, the girl he _claimed _to have liked and asked out. Now, tell me. Was it just some misunderstanding and he wasn't kissing that woman, but we were just all imagining it? Or, better yet, his sister was just so happy to see him that she french kissed him?" Sango hissed out angrily.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and slight disgust and he finally spoke up, his emotions fueling his actions.

"No, it's not like that! Please, I know how it looked. But you've got it all wrong."

Inuyasha looked up at her pleadingly. "Please, hear me out."

Sango was torn, looking from Inuyasha to the cold staring Sesshomaru. She gulped slightly and turned to Inuyasha, defiant but willing. "Fine, but it better be the truth."

Inuyasha nodded gratefully, looking up in relief. "Please, sit," he gestured to one of the empty seats at the table. Sango sat down warily and accused him with her eyes but stayed quiet.

Sesshomaru looked at them both silently and emotionlessly, but intent on hearing Inuyasha's full story as well.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and, starting from the very beginning, he began his story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder what's taking Sango so long….," Kagome questioned out loud, looking a little worried and putting down her fork. "Maybe I should go check on her."

Miroku shook his head and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, Kagome. I'm sure she's fine. She's probably taking longer than usual because it's just……..that time of the month."

Kagome rolled her eyes while Miroku laughed, getting another slice of grilled chicken on his fork. "She'll be fine."

Kagome looked apprehensive, but picked up her fork again and swirled another small mound of spaghetti around the utensil.

"I really hope you're right."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango looked ashamed after hearing his story, knowing she jumped to conclusions.

"Inuyasha……I'm so sorry. That must have come as such a shock when you found Kikyo…l-like that."

Inuyasha nodded, looking solemn. "Yeah, it did. It hurt, but I'm getting over it. I'm just glad that you understand that what you and Kagome saw at the mall was just a big misunderstanding. Now…the only problem is telling her and hoping that she'll believe me…or better yet, even listening to what I have to say. She's probably really angry with me."

Sango shook her head and smiled a little. "No. Kagome's not like that. She's not angry, just a little heartbroken. She'll listen to what you have to say, I promise. But I…," Sango stopped and looked away. Inuyasha looked at her questioningly and Sango sighed and continued. "Look, Inuyasha. Kagome just got over someone, too. Well, that's not entirely true. She's more like…still getting over him. And…I really don't want her to suffer anymore…please…if you're not serious about being with her….if this is just a fling…please, just leave her alone. She can't take that again."

Inuyasha looked at Sango reassuringly and with understanding. "I know what you're trying to say. And I'm not looking for a fling. And even though I'm not sure what I want anymore, I really like Kagome. It might not be much, but I felt like we really connected that night we met. Look, I'm not the type of guy to go all mushy and crap like this, but I think if Kagome forgave me, we could really have something. Even if it's just…a close friendship."

Sango smiled widely and Inuyasha blushed faintly, looking away grumpily at being caught his inner self. Sesshomaru smirked a little to himself and spoke up after a short silence.

"Wow, little brother. Such wise and…thoughtful words for someone so immature."

Inuyasha scowled immediately and glared at his older brother, blush forgotten.

"Shut up! You're such a smart ass, Sesshomaru."

Sango giggled a little and shook her head. "Here." She took a napkin from the table and wrote Kagome's address on it with her spare pen before handing it to Inuyasha. "Go see her. Don't worry, she'll hear you out."

Inuyasha gulped a little but nodded, accepting it. "Thank you."

"I bet Kagome and Miroku are wondering what's taking me so long. I better get back." She flashed a smile at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru before getting up from the table. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's okay," Inuyasha replied and Sesshomaru nodded slightly in agreement.

Inuyasha smiled, but then suddenly frowned in confusion, realizing something. Just as Sango turned to leave, he called out to her.

"Hey, I don't even know you're name."

Sango stopped and turned back around. "It's Sango."

She smiled once more warmly and walked back to her table.

Inuyasha sighed and turned to the smug looking Sesshomaru, the "I told you so" look on his older brother's face. Inuyasha scowled slightly and ignored him, looking over at Kagome and Sango and the so called Miroku. His eyes softened a little as he focused on the now smiling Kagome, his heart skipping a beat.

'_Thanks, Sango. I really owe you one.'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome looked up from her meal, seeing Sango, looking both relieved and worried.

"What took you so long, Sango?," Miroku questioned before Kagome could ask.

Sango smiled in reassurance and sat down next to Miroku, who wrapped his spare arm around her.

"Oh, there was just a long line, nothing to worry about. And there was only one working sink. Better not go in there, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Okay. Hopefully your food is still warm. I'm almost done with mine."

Sango waved it off and unfolded her napkin, picking up her fork. "Oh, I'm sure it's fine. It looks delicious."

Miroku smirked a little. "Yes, it was. I had some. Sorry, but it just looked too tempting."

Sango rolled her eyes with Kagome, but smiled. "Right."

They all started eating again between long, cheerful conversations, the atmosphere in the place now light, seeing that there was no tension in the air. The three friends talked throughout the evening and it was dark outside by the time they finally decided to head out. Sango glanced toward the table where Inuyasha and his brother were sitting previously, but found them to be gone. Sango sighed mentally in relief, knowing it would be much easier for Kagome not to see him until he came to her. So, the gang, full and satisfied, leaned back in their seats.

"Ahh, I'm stuffed! That was really good. It really took the tension out of me. It was just too long of a day today," Kagome said, finishing up the last of her second glass of lemonade.

Sango nodded and replied, "I hear that. Those kids just really wear me out."

Miroku sighed and shook his head. "I don't get it, you two. If teaching is that exhausting, why do you stay at it?"

Kagome and Sango both smiled and replied at the same time. "The kids."

Miroku shook his head, but smiled. "Aw, come on. They're monsters."

Kagome giggled. "Sometimes they are, but not all the time. And it's really rewarding when you know you've taught them all they need to know to move up."

"Besides," Sango joined in, smiling softly, "most of the time, the kids are great."

Miroku smiled too and looked at both Sango and Kagome, his arm tightening affectionately around Sango's waist. "Well, I'm glad you enjoy what you do. I enjoy my job, too, even if it's not as rewarding as yours."

Kagome smiled, but protested. "Aw, come on. What would the world do without mechanics?"

They all laughed and Miroku shrugged, smiling. "Learn to fix things themselves."

Sango grimaced. "And get my hands all dirty with grease? I don't think so."

Kagome giggled while Miroku turned to Sango, smirking. "I guess that's what you have me for, isn't it? But, then again, you _do_ have to get your hands dirty every once in a while…"

Kagome laughed more at the sight at Sango blushing furiously.

"You're such a pervert, Miroku. I don't know why I put up with you," Sango pouted.

Miroku chuckled and nuzzled her throat, making her blush more. "Because you love me."

Sango stayed quiet but 'hymphed'. Kagome just smiled weakly, her heart now tugging painfully at the little affectionate display.

Kagome covered it up by laughing. "I really wish I had a camera."

Miroku smiled and shrugged. "What can you do?"

Sango 'hymphed' again but smiled too.

"Well, I think it's time to go," Kagome advised, signaling the waitress over.

The couple nodded and ten minutes later, the gang headed out to their cars.

Kagome unlocked her Volkswagen and Miroku unlocked his truck. Sango waved and had a secret, knowing smile. "Bye."

Kagome smiled back, though a little weakly being that she was worn out, physically and emotionally. "See you on Monday."

Miroku said his goodbyes to Kagome as well and they both drove off, Sango secretly smirking to herself. 'Have fun.'

Miroku turned to her in the car, looking suspicious at her smirk.

"What is it, honey bun?"

Sango just smirked more and tried to look innocent, turning to Miroku.

"Oh, nothing. But Kagome is going to be just a little surprised when she gets home…"

Sango's eyed gleamed mischievously as she turned back to look out the windshield. 'Yup, Kagome….you are in for the surprise…and romance of your life.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: 0.0 Wow. That was much longer than I thought it would be. 6 pages. I think that might be the longest chapter. Oh, well. Hope you liked.

**Reviews are welcome, but not required. **But, that is the only reason I keep updating. Because of you wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much.

See ya in the next couple months...

DarkInuyashaangel101


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, no matter how much I'd like to. **

**Warnings: May cause nose bleed.**

**Love At First Drink: Chapter 12**

Kagome Higurashi sighed wearily, rubbing her temples as she sat waiting for the stop light in her car. She was completely worn out from the long day, her energy almost completely drained.

'Thank the gods that it's Friday. Dinner was nice, but I think it's time to reacquaint myself with the soft comfort of my bed.' Kagome thought bleakly, turning into her apartment complex when the light turned green. Pulling into her parking space, conveniently located in front of her first floor apartment, she shut off the engine and got out. She then resignedly locked the door once it was shut, putting her keys in her pocket afterwards. She turned toward her building and stopped abruptly, her eyes widening slightly in surprise.

'What…? I-Inuyasha…?'

Inuyasha Taisho stood before her, a few feet away, his ears once again sadly back into his hair, his golden eyes miserable and trained on her. Her eyes turned sad, too, and betrayed as the sight of him kissing that girl at the mall flashed in her mind once again. She mentally cursed her heart for unwillingly skipping a beat at the sight of him. But she didn't have the energy to be angry. She spoke up quietly before he could.

"What are you doing here?"

Inuyasha's face grew even sadder, if possible, as he saw her expression change. 'Gods, how can I let this happen? I'm such an idiot. I hurt her and now she hates me.'

"Kagome…..Kagome, I'm so sorry. What happened at the mall….it's…it's not what you think."

Kagome shook her head sadly, not believing him. "Inuyasha, please. Don't make this hard when it doesn't need to be. You already have someone. I understand."

"Kagome, no, please. Please, just listen to me. I'd like to explain."

He took a hesitant step forward, seeing her sigh, but nod. 'Let's hope you're right, Mama.' Kagome thought, thinking back to their conversation a couple days ago.

"If you really think you need to. But don't take long. I'm exhausted."

"I won't, I promise."

He took another few hesitant steps toward her and gently clasped her hand. Kagome blinked and looked helplessly up into his sincere eyes.

"Kagome… I know you must think I'm a jerk and I shouldn't even bother. But, I really want to explain. Even if you don't believe me after this, I still want you to be able to hear the truth."

Kagome stared into his truthful eyes and nodded weakly.

"Kagome…the day I was at the bar, my fiancé, Kikyo, broke up with me because I caught her sleeping with another guy."

Kagome's eyes widened drastically and before she could comment, Inuyasha continued.

"It was quite a shock for me, too," Inuyasha smiled weakly, seeing her expression. "The day at the mall, I came alone. I didn't even know Kikyo was there…Before I knew it, she was begging me to take her back, after all that happened." Inuyasha scowled, remembering. He then sighed and turned back to Kagome's surprised, yet sympathetic eyes. "She kissed me before I could stop her."

Kagome's eyes cleared in realization. Inuyasha shook his head and looked pained, looking away.

"And then I saw you and I knew what you thought you saw. Gods, I felt so stupid! I didn't know what to do. I just met you, Kagome, but…it felt like my heart was stabbed when you ran away."

Kagome's eyes widened, "Inuyasha…."

Inuyasha shook his head and smiled weakly again. "I'm sorry. I must look like an idiot. I just wanted you to know what really happened. I'll…I'll go now. I'm sorry."

He dropped her hand sadly, turning.

"No!" Inuyasha paused at the warm hand on his arm, stopping him from going any further. He turned back to Kagome slowly, his eyes questioning.

Inuyasha's eyes widened suddenly in surprise as he felt a warm body press against him and soft lips brush against his.

Time seemed to stand still.

The air around them seemed to hum and swirl as his hammering pulse echoed in his ears.

Sweetness; it was all around him.

And it was over all too soon, before he could even kiss back. Inuyasha couldn't look away from Kagome's chocolate brown eyes as she pulled away to look into his shocked golden ones.

"Kagome…?"

Kagome smiled happily in response, her cheeks slightly pink. "Oh, Inuyasha. Don't go. Please. I know now what happened. I'm the one who's sorry. I jumped to conclusions."

Inuyasha smiled back happily, his eyes bright with relief.

'She forgave me! Gods, I'm so lucky. I don't deserve her.'

"Kagome….thank you. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I promise- no, I swear that I will never hurt you again. I'll make it up to you."

Kagome looked up at him happily when, suddenly, blackness started to cloud the corners of her eyes. She blinked rapidly as Inuyasha started to go in and out of her focus and she reached forward, gripping Inuyasha's forearms for support. Kagome could barely hear Inuyasha's voice, like it was coming from the end of a large tunnel.

"Kagome?! Are you alright?!"

"Y-yeah, I'm-," Kagome tried to say, but the dizziness leaked into her brain, hitting her like a truck going 100 miles per hour. She backed away from Inuyasha, trying to steady herself. She rubbed her eyes vigorously as they clouded up and her head became light. Kagome's chest cavity seemed to her like it shrunk two sizes and she looked as if she was having to jerk each breath out of her lungs. Finally, it became too much to bear and she began to tilt backwards, fainting.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha cursed, diving forward, catching her in his arms before she hit the hard concrete. Being the doctor he was, Inuyasha moved quickly, kneeling and pulling her into his arms to check her pulse. Faint, but steady.

'Thank the gods…,'Inuyasha thought, breathing a tiny sight of relief. 'But what the hell happened?'

Inuyasha placed a slightly trembling clawed hand on her forehead and noticed no abnormal temperature. He gave her one more look-over and took a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves, feeling quite a scare when she passed out.

'It must be over exhaustion,' he concluded after seeing nothing apparently wrong with her. 'Well, I better get her inside.'

And with that decided, Inuyasha hauled Kagome up bridal style into his arms like she weighed nothing and headed off toward her apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter and the extremely long wait! Hope it was worth it.

Please review! Reviews make me happy and make me wanna update!

DarkInuyashaangel101


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, no matter how much I want to. **

A/N: Sorry guys! I know it's been forever since I've updated. I, um, completely forgot about it until someone reviewed it. So, I put my butt in gear and finished the last page. Eh heh heh…-.-"…Sorry again. Oh, and, I forgot how much I sucked, so I went back and re-did all my earlier chapters. So, you might want to re-read it. Anyway, I hope this makes up for it!

Thanks to my best buddy Kristin, a.k.a. Sarabi-chan, for all her wonderful ideas and encouragement! I lurve you, girlie!!

Also, thanks so much for all who read and review this story!! I can never thank you enough! You guys rock; you're the only thing that keeps me going!!

**Love At First Drink: Chapter 13**

'Mmm…' was the first thing Kagome Higurashi thought when she finally came back to the land of the living. The brunette smiled softly and began to stretch lazily underneath her silky comforters on her bed, feeling fully rested. She opened her pretty brown eyes to see the soft morning light streaming from her bedroom window and her eyes automatically moved to the digital alarm clock on her side table: 10:30 a.m. Kagome sighed and then slowly sat up. She started to get out of bed when she looked down at herself and realized that she was still wearing the clothes she wore yesterday, minus the shoes. Kagome let out a gasp as all the memories from yesterday flooded her brain in the course of two seconds.

'Oh gods! Inuyasha! He-! We-!'

The scene with the two of them kissing last night suddenly popped into her head.

Kagome gasped again, her cheeks flooding with heat. She jumped out of bed, now completely awake.

'I-is he still here?'

Kagome rushed to her bedroom door and flung it open, preparing to run out into the living room slash half kitchen when she stopped abruptly. A wonderful aroma of sizzling bacon and eggs wafted towards her and she blinked.

She walked slowly across the threshold of her apartment as in a daze and stopped in the doorway of the small kitchen.

What she saw caused her heart to speed up.

Shirtless and clad in his pants from yesterday, Inuyasha Taisho was at the stove, prodding at the bacon with expertise, humming a tune under his breath. She slowly leaned against the open doorway and smiled behind her hand. Kagome watched as he moved to the eggs and bacon, turning off the heat and sprinkling the eggs with the yummy spices she kept beside the stove.

Her sudden happiness seemed to overflow inside her and take over.

An idea suddenly hit her and, with mischief dancing in her eyes, she walked quietly into the kitchen behind him. Kagome stealthily grabbed the spatula off the counter and held the metal part abruptly to his neck like a knife. She immediately felt him tense and stop humming. She bit her lip to stop from giggling.

Kagome leaned up on her tip-toes to reach his right fluffy ear and whispered in a false deep voice, "Move and the girl dies."

What Inuyasha did next was not what she was expecting. He laughed.

"Ha! Nice try, Kagome, but I would know your scent anywhere."

"Hmph," Kagome complained and then stepped away from him, pouting, the spatula removed. Inuyasha turned to face her as she continued, "I forgot demons and half demons like you had special senses…"

The gorgeous god-like hanyou before her laughed again and Kagome thought she'd never heard such a beautiful sound. Her cheeks warmed, seeing his bare, sculpted chest right in front of her.

"Well, now you know," Inuyasha smirked, his golden eyes sparkling.

"Hmph," she complained again. "Then how come you didn't sense me come in?" she countered, raising a delicate eyebrow, fighting back her blush.

It was his turn to pout. "Feh! I was distracted by the scent of the food."

"Uh-huh, and obviously you were also distracted by that tune you were humming so off-key." Kagome laughed at the sight of his blush.

"Keh! I see _you're_ feeling better," Inuyasha quipped back.

"Yes, much better, thank you," Kagome replied, and then hesitated, getting serious. "Inuyasha, what…what exactly happened yesterday? I don't really remember what happened after I…after we…," Kagome trailed off and blushed again.

Inuyasha seemed to kick into doctor mode. "You fainted, Kagome. My guess is stress and lack of sleep. I caught you before you hit the ground, though, and then carried you inside. What have you been doing that's gotten you so exhausted, Kagome?"

"Oh, yeah, well…I guess I've just been working really hard. Thank you…so much, Inuyasha, for helping me. I'm really grateful."

Inuyasha smiled warmly and she swore her heart skipped a beat. "Don't mention it."

"Well, um…y-you stayed last night?" Kagome tried to speak through the sudden haze in her brain.

'What's wrong with me? I'm acting like a blushing teenager. I think I must be on a leftover high from yesterday or something.'

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Kagome laughed weakly. "Thanks, and I don't mind. I hope the couch wasn't _too _uncomfortable."

Inuyasha laughed, too. "It was actually quite comfy."

"Y-yeah, I guess. I can't _believe_ I fainted. I'm glad it's the weekend so I finally get to relax."

Inuyasha nodded, remembering. "That's right; you're a teacher. Weekends off."

"Yeah, and you're a doctor," Kagome responded. Suddenly, she blinked, realizing something. Smiling, she asked, "Shouldn't you be a work, Mr. Doctor?"

Inuyasha smirked unexpectedly. "Heh. Lucky for you, I have the night shift today."

Kagome smiled coyly in response to his smirk. "You're right. It _is _lucky for me. I mean, you saved me last night from terrible concrete burn _and, _on top of that, you make me breakfast…topless."

Inuyasha instantly blushed and moved around her to hastily grab his shirt that was draped on a dining chair and put it on. "F-feh! It was hot near the stove."

Kagome giggled. "Aww, why'd you have to go ruin my view?"

Inuyasha blushed even harder and she decided to have mercy on him and change the subject.

"Well, thank you for making breakfast, Inuyasha. It was really thoughtful of you. Is it done?"

"H-huh? Oh, yeah. It's done."

She smiled brightly. "Okay, I'll get the plates and the-Ahhh!"

Kagome had caught sight of her reflection on the glass cabinets and got a mighty start. Her brown hair was a ratty bird's nest, her make-up smudged and faded, and her clothes wrinkly. She could only imagine what her breath must smell like.

"What?! What is it?!" Inuyasha reacted to her scream, his eyes wide.

"Oh, ahh…," Kagome turned her gaze to him and gave a small, embarrassed smile. "You could have told me how terrible I looked. I need to go clean up."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What? That's it? Jeez, Kagome, you scared me. I thought you saw a ghost. Besides, you look fine."

"Do not, and you know it. I'll be right back."

Kagome quickly walked out of the kitchen and practically ran to her bedroom.

'Ugh, how embarrassing.'

Five minutes later, Kagome came out wearing fresh make-up, her now tamed hair into a neat ponytail, comfortable jeans, and a light blue t-shirt. She walked back across the threshold to find the food on her small dining room table and Inuyasha pouring them orange juice. She smiled and couldn't stop her heart from flip-flopping at the sight of him again.

'I could get used to this...'

"Thanks for waiting," Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked up, and his jaw almost dropped. "W-wow. You look beautiful."

He blushed and back-tracked. "N-not that you didn't earlier…"

Kagome smiled wider. "Thank you. You're not too bad yourself."

Kagome sat down and Inuyasha followed, seeming to recover and shake his head. "You must be joking. I haven't showered since yesterday morning and I'm still wearing my old clothes."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I haven't either, but that doesn't matter. You still look good. But, if it bothers you that much, you're welcome to use my shower."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed at the same time as they realized what she said.

"Ah-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it th-that way. Sorry," Kagome said, embarrassed.

Inuyasha recovered and smiled. "No, it's okay. I know you didn't. And, I would, but my house isn't too far from here, and I can wait. That is, if you can stand the smell that long."

Kagome laughed, coming out of her embarrassment. "I think I can manage."

Kagome looked down at her food, not able to resist the wonderful smell anymore. "'Kay, let's eat."

They both dug in to the food comfortably like they'd known each other for years.

Kagome blinked at the first bite and smiled, closing her eyes briefly. "Mmm, this is good."

Inuyasha smiled. "What do you expect? I had to cook for myself all the time. I figured the food might as well be good."

Kagome laughed. "That's a nice philosophy." Kagome ate more of her food, swallowed, and then continued, "I think this is the first time I've ever met a bachelor that can cook."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "And have you met a lot of bachelors?"

Kagome smirked, picking up her orange-juice glass. "Not recently."

"That's good to know," Inuyasha replied, smirking back.

The both comfortably continued their playful banter long after the food was all finished. Their conversations would turn serious, before abruptly turning back into playful, both enjoying themselves. Before they knew it, an hour had passed.

Inuyasha and Kagome were staring at each other in silence, smiling softly, when Inuyasha reluctantly broke the gaze and the silence, looking down at his watch.

"Wow. I'm sorry, I should go. I've been in your way long enough."

Kagome rolled her eyes, standing up. "Please, you have not been in my way. You've been great company." Kagome started cleaning up, stacking their plates, ignoring his protests of wanting to help.

"Stop it, you made breakfast. It's only fair that I clean up. Besides, you're a guest," she smiled and he reluctantly gave in.

"Okay, if you say so. I'll, um, be right back," Inuyasha said, heading toward his stuff on her living room couch.

"'Kay," Kagome replied, turning on the sink, mildly surprised at how comfortable she was with him in her apartment. She took care of the mess on the table and on the stove before joining Inuyasha in her living room. Kagome remembered the last time she was huddled on that purple couch where Inuyasha's stuff now was, eating ice cream and crying like a loser. She pushed that memory away, glad that it was in the past. Inuyasha was just closing his cell phone when she walked in.

Inuyasha turned around at the sound of her footsteps. His eyes were sad, and his ears were back. "Hey. That was the hospital. They have a small emergency and they're short on doctors. I've gotta go."

Kagome's heart sunk. "Oh, okay…I understand."

Inuyasha frowned sadly. "I'm really sorry."

Kagome tried to smile through the sudden let down. "It's okay, Inuyasha. I'll see you again…right?"

Inuyasha smiled back weakly. "Of course. You can't get rid of me that easily. And, uh," Inuyasha seemed to pause and blush faintly, but then continue, "y-you can see me really soon if you agree to go to dinner with me tomorrow. I-if you're not busy, that is."

Kagome felt her whole entire face light up.

"I'd love to!"

Inuyasha's blush was still there, but he smiled widely with happiness, yet his eyes wide with disbelief. "R-really? I mean, y-you're not busy?"

Kagome felt giddy and she giggled. "Yes, really."

"G-great! How about I pick you up at seven?"

"That sounds great, Inuyasha."

She couldn't stop smiling at how cute he looked with his wide, boyish, disbelieving grin.

"O-okay. Um, I'll see you then."

"Yeah. Thanks again for saving me from a nasty concussion, Doc."

Inuyasha laughed, but then his eyes softened and he became serious, "You're welcome. And thank _you, _Kagome, for coming into my life."

He leaned forward before he lost his nerve and kissed Kagome's cheek.

Kagome was too much in a happy shock that she barely noticed Inuyasha's intense blush, his fumbling, and then his quick retreat from the apartment.

The sound of the apartment door closing startled her out of her shock and she grinned, her heart slowly going back to it's normal pace. And then she did the thing most girls did after getting asked out.

She ran to the phone to call Sango.

--

A/N: Hope that didn't suck and it was worth the, ahem, extremely long wait. -.-"

**PLEASE REVIEW!! If I get more than 15 reviews, you'll have another chapter by next month!! **If not, let's hope I don't forget about it…


End file.
